An example of conventional support devices is found in, for example, a publication available at Manfrotto Distribution KK, http://www.manfrotto.com/levelling-base.
This conventional support device includes a disk-shaped base body to be attached to a tripod, a disk-shaped support body to which an attaching object such as a camera platform is attached, a level provided on the support body, and three operation bodies for turning the support body in the up-down direction with respect to the base body so that the attaching object is set in a horizontal state. The three operation bodies are provided rotatably at positions at 120-degree intervals in the circumferential direction between the base body and the support body.
However, the operability of the above-described conventional support device is not satisfactory, and it may take time for an operator to set an attaching object in a horizontal state.
The present invention has been made in view of this problem, and an object thereof is to provide a support device which has excellent operability and by which an attaching object can be easily set in a horizontal state.